My Bullies
by LarrayDplanXO
Summary: Tessa Is Bullied by Ethan and Grayson Dolan but her friends Brendon, Dallon, Larry, Tyler, Josh, Ryan, and Frank are always there to help her. What happens when she find out one of her bullies has a crush on her. She is completely Shocked and doesn't even know if she feels the same the same about him.


_Chapter 1_

"Tessa Honey Wake up! Time for school!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Ugh." I groan

I get out of my bed and drag my self over to my closet and i take out a vlacj sweater, Black Adidas Sweatpants, and my Black Converse. I walk into my bathroom and I Brush my hair and afterwards putting it up in a pony tail. I put on my basic foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, and Mascara. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You Have to learn eventually Tessa that you nees to get up earlier." Mom complains

"I have no specific reason to mom." I say

"If you say so, anyways you need to head off to school tess." My mom says basically pushing me out the door.

I walk onto the bus and I take my usual seat in the way back next to my friend Larry.

"Wow you look like Shit today Tessa, Mom wake you again?" Larry asks

"Yea, I dont blame her though i almost missed the bus which meant almost missing the chance to sit next to you." I say

Larry is my Gay Best Friend dince Kindergarten. I look towards the front and i see my two bullies Ethan and Grayson Dolan get on.

"Shit, Larry hide me." I whisper yell.

i quickly scramble across Larry's lap and onto the floor next to him hiding from them.

 _Please don't sit next to us, Please don't sit next to us, Please No._ "Ummmmm Tess They're sitting in the seat next to us." Larry whispers down to me

"Fuck me." I almost yell outloud but managed to whisper yell it.

"Hey, Tessa." Grayson says leaning over the seat infront of us

"Jesus Christ." I exclaim Putting my hood up and stretxhing the strings out to hide my face.

"Why don't leave her alone before i drop kick that beanie right off your Fat ass Head, You Hear Me!?" Larry Says

I snicker at Larry's Response. Grayson Eventually turns back around and sits back in the seat next to Ethan. I get off the floor and I sit bcak next Larry Climbing over his lap once again to get back to my spot.

"Nice Response Hoe!" I say Highfiving Larry Laughing.

Once the bus stops at school Brendon and Dallon come running towards Larry and I Engulfing us in a bone crushing hug.

"O-Ok B-Brendon A-And D-Dallon W-We C-Can't B-Breathe." Larry says

"Sorry Guys." They both say letting us go.

"It's Fine." I say stretchinf myself out from the bone crushing hug.

"Hey Guys." Tyler and Josh both say as they approach us eith Frank following behind.

"How is Home going Tess?" Frank says catching his breath after catching up to Tyler and Josh.

"It's going fine, My Mom and Dad finally came to agree that my dad has me Winter and Spring Break, My Mom Gets me Now and Summer Break." I explain

"Wait Im confused." Brendon says

"Basically she's saying that she stays with her dad Winter and Spring break and her mom gets her Now and Summer Break." Dallon Explains to Brendon.

"Oh." Brendon says

Ethan And Grayson Both comr up behind me and shove me. Larry Turns around and faces Grayson ans Ethan.

"Did I not say on there to Leave Tessa alone before i drop kick those beanies off you fat ass heads!?" Larry Says.

Brendon, Dallon, Tyler, Josh, Frank, and I both die of laughter from Larry's remark to Ethan and Grayson. Frank falls to the ground and Laughs so hard that he can't breather and starts hitting the pavement with his fist. Someone else shoves me from behind and i Hit them across the face with my bag and realize its Ryan.

"Omg Ryan i am so sorry i thought you were some one else." I say Hugging Ryan.

"Its Okay Tess it didnt hurt that much anyway." Ryan says.

"Tessa And ger Boyfriends." Ethan says.

Brendon Goes and kick Ethan right where the sun don't shine.

"Don't EVER call us her boyfriends." Brendon says to Ethan.

All of us Go inside of the school.

"I nees to Bring Ryan to the Nurse after i accidentally hit him accross the face with my bag." I say

"Really?" Tyler and Dallon both Snicker.

"Yes I did." I say

i Walk Ryan to the nurse. I explain to the nurse what happened. She tells me to go to class. I walk Out of the office and On my way to class. Someone grabs my arm and slams me up against the lockers. I look at their face and see it's Grayson.

"You Know what your Friend Brendon Did to my Twin Brother Ethan wasn't the best thing to do." Grayson says

"It Angered me more and Maybe i can hurt you more than he did to Ethan." Grayson Says Closer to me so i can feel his breath against my neck.

"You don't know what im capable of Grayson." I say "and by the way Karma is a Bitch and it will come back and bite both of you in the ass sooner or later."

I knee Grayson right in the Crotch and he loosens his grip in me and groans in pain. I walk away before i turn my head back.

"Oh and One thing don't mess with us or else WE will be the ones to do way worse to us." I say

Grayson looks at me as he falls to his knees and groans in pain. I Turn my head back forward and smirk on my way to class. I walk into the classroom right as the late bell rings.

"Sorry Mr. Walker Had something i had to deal with." I say as i walk to my desk and sit next to Dallon and Frank.

Mr. Walker Starts his Lesson and Grayson and Ethan walk in.

 _Oh my Fucking god they got their schedules changed just so they can torment me more!?_ "Ugh." I quietly groan as I hide my face in my arms.

"Umm Tess?" Dallon Whispers to me

"What?" I whisper back

"One of them is Behind you." Dallon points behind me.

Mr. Walker Walks out and i glance back and see Grayson Behind me.

"OH MY GOD!" I groan.

The whole class looks at me.

"Sorry Cramps." I say

I put my hood back up and stretch my strings out to hide my face.

"I can still tell it's you Tessa." Grayson says

"Leave me alone." I groan

"What was that?" Grayson asks

"I said...LEAVE ME ALONE!" I almost scream out loud.

I turn around so fast I almsot stab Grayson's hand missing by an Inch.

"Calm Down Tess." Frank and Dallon say as they slowly lift my hand and Take my pencil out of my hand and glare at Grayson. Grayson smirks at them.

"Get that smirk off your face before one of us are the ones that your hand gets stabbed by and you get lead poisoning." Frank says as he goes back to his seat.

Dallon Turns me around and drops his grasp on my hand and goes back to his seat. Dallon and Frank Glance at me every so often the rest of class to make sure i don't go crazy and stab Grayson's Hand during class. Grayson was playing with my hair and Annoying the hell out of me the whole period.

"What the Hell was that About Tess?" Dallon asks as we head to the Cafeteria.

"Grayson was annoying me and i went crayz and almost stabbed his hand." I say

"He had it coming though." Frank says as we walk into the Cafeteria and sit next to the others.

I see Grayson and Ethan Coming our way.

"OH MY GOD HOW MANY TIMED DO I HAVE TO ALMOST STAB THEM IN THE HAND FOR THEM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL LEAVE ME ALONE MEANS!" I say

"Wait What?" The rest say

"Its a long story." Frank and Dallon say

They sit at the table infront of us.

"Oh My God why can't they just leave me alone?" I groan as I put my face in my arms.

"Do they not understand that I will infact Dtop kick those beanies off their heads if they don't leave you alone." Larry says

"Karma is a Bitch and It will come back and bite both of them in ass." Brendon says

"Thats what I say earlier before i kneed Grayson in the Crotch." I mumble in my arms.

"You what?" Ryan says

"Yes I kneed Grayson in the Crotch earlier." I say

"How hard?" Tyler asks.

"Hard enough that he couldn't even Wince out words." I mumble again in my arms.

"Damn our girl has some strength." Josh says.

"Or Maybe he was just annoying her or threatning to hurt us." Dallon says

"What Dallon just said is why i did it." I say

"The last part?" Dallon asks

"Both." I say as I lift my head up.

"Damn." Frank says.

"Exactly" I say.


End file.
